Core C: Quality Assurance and Data Core ? Abstract The overall objective of the `Revealing Reservoirs during Rebound' (R3) program is to understand mechanisms and dynamics of HIV RNA rebound though the body after treatment interruption. To achieve this goal will require a concerted effort with the collection and generation of large amounts of complex and multidimensional data. The quality assurance (QA) and management of these data will be key in the appropriate interpretation of generated results to meet program aims. The Quality Assurance and Data Core will provide centralized expertise for the development, validation and application of effective and efficient quality assurance procedures and data management platforms to address the goals of the R3 program. In particular, this core proposes a quality assurance solution ? focusing on (i) validating laboratory based methods in blood and tissue, and (ii) determining accuracy and reliability of the proposed essays ? and a data solution ? focusing on developing infrastructure for (i) data collection, storage and backup, (ii) data access and visualization, and (iii) data accuracy and reliability. These solutions will be based on state-of-the art technology for data storage and data management, as well as validated quality assurance procedures. The Quality Assurance and Data Core Team will be working directly with investigators from the R3 research projects (RPs) to provide customized solutions that directly address the needs of the specific RPs. Offering these services as part of one core will reduce costs and allow program investigators to leverage shared resources more efficiently than if each RP were to develop and manage their own quality assurance and data management solutions.